HeartBeats: James's Girl
by RebaDearest
Summary: James PotterII never thought that being crushed on by Roxanne's bestfriend could turn into a crime.When he ruins it for her,that is.What will he do when he realizes that he cant be without her and hears that she might kill him on the Quidditch Pitch?JP/OC
1. Chapter 1

Heartbeats: James's Girl

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! *cough* yes I do *cough/sneeze* JK! I do own WUOM (Wizard's University of The Ministry)

This will be a series for most the characters… starting with my favorite… James Severus Potter!

Summary: Rebecca Jeanie is a Muggle born with a crazy, sad, embarrassing past. She is best friends with Roxanne Wesley and is in love with James Potter… even though he doesn't know it. She is a Beater for Gryffindor and the hero to Lily Potter. But, when confronted in front of the whole school by her cousin of her past, Rebecca loses it worst than a night in her memories. She is sent home and her past comes back to repeated itself when she is sent away. But, she never forgets what happened with her friends at Hogwarts, and she never believed she'd see them again after that… but who knows?

Prologue: The Crush

"Have Fun!" My mother, Michele, yelled.

I was surprised when she even showed up here today. I was muggle-born, and my parents didn't like all the witchy-wizardy stuff I can do, being a year 4 now. I told them it was no big deal, I was 14 and could make my own decisions… I would hang out at Roxanne's and see Lily, James, Lucy, Rose, Hugo… and all them and then go shopping in Diagon Alley with them. Board the train with them and go to Hogwarts, seeing my mother and father next summer when they pick me up in the parking lot.

But… no! My mom had to end up here and see me off. That was not the usual plan!

So, I just waved to everyone as we headed out of sight, then sighed, slamming down onto the bench next to Roxanne.

Roxanne, or Roxy, Wesley was, of course, my best friend. She was the daughter of one of my heroes, George Wesley, almighty prankster. So, Roxy and her brother Fred, got the pranking genes too, as well as all the other Potter/ Wesleys. Just some more than others. Like… Fred, Roxy, James… and the odd times when Lily will join in, too. Roxy had wavy dark hair, like her mother, and the same arched brows as me. Her skin was a coco color, and she was just as tall as myself. We were in the same year as James, Roxy's cousin, and she had brown eyes shaped like almonds. No Wesley looks, but it was obvious who her father was.

Roxy bore her brown orbs into my forest green ones. "Becca… tell me… who is this mystery man you are crushing on?"

She said it seriously, like it could solve all my problems.

"Roxy-"

"Tell. Me."

I flinched. Either of us only used that voice when we had to know the answer… like, in a very serious matter.

"I don't want to say… why?"

"Never mind." Roxy decided, putting my feet in her lap. She took off her bracelet- a thin silver band with multiple blue and green beads and a heart in the middle- and put it on my left leg.

She tapped my leg three times, and it bound to my leg, shining and unbreakable. I knew that spell… it enchanted any object given by a true friend to show when love was felt. It was only able to be broken by he who made the spell, and it kept the one secret most people never told out in the open.

I groaned. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because, friends aren't supposed to have secrets! You know James and Lily gave that bracelet to me for my birthday, and they have the greatest powers of my family, meaning it was a waste to not use it on you, my little secret keeper."

I looked back down at it again, and pulled my navy jeans back down over it. I knew Roxy would be able to feel the bracelet shining, everyone else didn't need to know too. "You'll be mad when you find out."

"No I wont," she scoffed. "As long as it's not Fred."

"No- why is it shining?"

It was powerful, all right. The light- which was different for every single person depending on their moods, personalities and history- was a strong turquoise, easily seen through my pant leg. I glared at Roxy.

"Obviously he's near-by." That was obvious.

"No he's-" I was cut off my the sound of someone banging into our cart door. The door wiggled at the impact, and I stared at who was at the door, waiting to come in. He was near-by all right. Too bad he never knew…

James was pushed by Fred and Louis, who were waiting outside the door with no one else. I was kinda shocked, as the rest of them (Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Hugo, Rose, Albus and Lily, and occasionally Lorcan and Lysander Scamander) were always together on the first day, especially since it was Lily and Hugo's first year.

"Uhh…" Was my brilliant response, since he was standing right there.

My leg tingled, freezing my brain, all thanks to the bracelet. Ugh!

"Hey, to you too." James said, smiling. "Can we come in?"

Roxy nodded, smirking, and gave my leg a shove, relieving the pain a little. God, when they said love hurts they weren't kidding.

I grabbed at it, watching no one in particular as they sat down, James and Louis across from me, Roxy and Fred. Fred tugged a little at my long, curly red hair, like he knew something I didn't. Roxy snuck a smug glance at me, knowing he was in this cart with us, and it wasn't Fred. Man, she was good.

"Sooo…" Fred said, smirking. He took some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from his pocket, handing the packet to me. I took it carefully and cautiously, watching as his pale, freckled face matched my pale, red freckled one. Really, I didn't too much different than the Wesley's, even though we weren't related at all.

"Yeah…?" I looked quickly at James and Louis, and they looked around the cart 'nonchalantly'.

"I hear you have a crush on another fourth year. Another _Gryffindor _fourth year. Who also happens to play Quidditch. Who also happens to be our friend. WHO ALSO HAPPENS TO BE IN THIS CART!" Fred gestured to my leg, and I blushed, punching Roxy in the arm, not looking. "You guys have so much in common… who is this lucky guy whose obviously not me?"

"Obviously."

He pretended not to hear it. "Rebecca… tell us, please!"

God, he was such a nagger. "Why? If he's in this cart, which I'm not saying he is, why would I tell him?"

"Geesh! You're so secretive!"

I shrugged, seeing my escape. I stood, smiling, and walked towards the door. They all watched me, and I told them, "Keep that in mind… he's in here." I winked at them and slammed the door shut quickly, taking my wand out from my back pocket.

I stalked quickly down the dark train, finding what I saw before… my escape.

It was at the other end already, and _he was making me giddy. I never saw him in forever, since he left to go to Wizard's University Of The Ministry, but no one told me he was going to Hogwarts. Not only that, but he was someone I didn't have to see every day._

_I opened the last cart, the one I saw him disappear into, I held my wand tighter. It was the Abandoned Cart, the one that Harry Potter had been beaten and trapped in by Malfoy when he was in year 6. No one went in it after they saw the blood-stained carpets, the dented floor, and Loony Lovegood in there with Harry. People always jumped to the wrong conclusion, just like I did when I stepped in the door. _

_There were bus-like seats up and down the cart, red and cold, surrounding tables. It was dark with the night sky, and I could faintly see left and forgotten objects hanging around in the overhead compartments. After 'lighting' my wand, I shuffled into the darkness toward the sound of a gasp. He obviously never seen me coming. _

"_Go away!" He said warningly. "I'm serious! Who are you?"_

_I laughed, my sarcastic, soft, humorous laugh. He breathed a sigh of relief, walking into my path of light._

"_Ted!" I screamed, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughed, and hugged me back. _

_My wand, a maple wood with a core of Griffin feather just over 10 inches, whipped into his face again as I glared at him. He flinched, squinting his eyes._

"_Why are you on the train?" I asked, glaring again. "Victoire isn't on today. She's getting a ride from her Beauxbatons friends."_

_He shrugged. "I know. But, I wanted to come and see… Lily's first year. Also, I hear Hugo is ahead of everyone already. Not to mention it's Vic's last year."_

"_Mmmmhmmm." I said, suspiciously. "Her last year, right. Not to mention it, huh?"_

_He laughed, looking behind me. I turned to see Roxy and Fred there smiling. "I've missed you, Reba."_

_Fred ran up, putting an arm around each of us. "Come on, guys! Group hug!"_

_I laughed, watching as Lily, Roxy, Hugo, Albus, Louis, Dominique, Lucy, Molly, Rose and… James… come in too. _

_I sighed, feeling James put his head on mine. Perfect._

_Chapter 1: A first day_

_Steam blowed from the red train, people crowded the Hogsmeade platform. I jumped down the last of the stairs, smiling. It was good to be home… the place that taught me what I wanted to learn, where my friends were, where people liked me, where I wasn't a freak for believing in magic and weirdo stuff._

_I got my trunk from Teddy and caught up with James, Roxy and Louis. They were saying bye to Lily and Hugo, so I followed, giving a hug to a tense Lily._

"_Relax, and breath." I told her. "We'll be waiting when you get sorted into Gryffindor."_

_She smiled and followed Hagrid into the boats. When I turned, everyone was smiling at me. I blushed and walked passed them to the carriages. _

_I felt someone bang into me as I headed to the next carriage, knocking me away._

"_Sorr-" I started, looking up._

_My smile faded as I saw who I had banged into. The blonde hair, wavy like mine, the cat-shaped eyes, like mine except blue, the pale skin, the freckles, the arched brows, the same long legs and body shape, except she had curves… my cousin, Alisha. She looked so much like me it was scary._

_My two cousins and my aunt were witches, and they were all Slytherin. We never got along the greatest, and Alisha, who was a year older, was not happy when I got my letter. Like I wasn't happy when her mini-me, Kayla, came to Hogwarts, too. Kayla was my younger cousin, a year younger and in Slytherin with choppier hair. _

"_Watch it!" Alisha snapped._

_Kayla and Raelynn- Alisha's best friend- were behind her and laughed. Kayla sneered. "Yeah, or do we need to send you to another Mental Institute? Did your problems not go away yet or what?"_

_I blushed and Roxy pulled me back as more Slytherins pushed by me, taking our carriage._

_James looked pissed, Roxy looked sympathetic, Fred looked vengeful and Louis looked confused._

_Louis spoke up. "You were in a mental institute?"_

_I blushed, again, and nodded. Waiting until we were in a carriage alone and off through the forest, I told him the story the others already heard._

"_Well, when I was little, I believed in magic, gods, fairies, all that. Sure, for muggle children that was normal. But, it wasn't normal to believe that at age 10, as most muggles don't know about magic. I believed I was special, I believed I was born for greatness and always deserved to be taken away from home like those heroes in stories. _

"_And when it never happened, I would feel depressed. I would cry and freak out, tearing my heart in pieces, cutting my wrists, pulling my hair. I was always… bubbly during the day, and broken and giddy and too full of energy at night. I lost it one day, and was found by our lake with bloody clothes and hands and our dead puppy clutched in my arms. So, my parents sent me away for a year, to an institute in a nearby country. I came back when I got my letter, but it took some convincing. I still have nurses watching me during the summer. I never exactly remembered what happened that day… but… I'm glad I don't."_

_They all looked at me sadly, and I shrugged. "None of you judged me for it… so don't worry."_

_A chorus of okay was mumbled._

_-R-_

"_Jeanie!" James yelled, trying to get my attention. I looked over, and he took my hand. I smiled, and he bent over the Gryffindor table to whisper to me. "It's fine, you know. I've never told anyone. Anyone who would want to tell is sick to the core…" he scowled, "… but… you're okay, right? Not gonna cry? Break down? Beat her?"_

_I looked behind me at the Slytherin table, which held frowning and smirking kids all around. Alisha stood out, holding hands with a hot guy tightly, glaring at me. Her other hand was gripping the table as she bore her eyes into my back. _

_I sighed. "As long as she doesn't kill me first."_

"_Attention please, attention please!" the new headmaster, Professor Halen, yelled. The headmistress, Miss Gerloch, stood behind the dark haired man, smiling, her blonde hair and blue eyes tame and calm. "Welcome back to another amazing year! We have about 35 first years to sort, meaning around 8 or 9 per house. But, who knows? Could be all Gryffindors! Anyway, please welcome our new students!"_

_James never let go of my hand, and I smiled as we watched the children go to the many tables. As they got to the P's -William Peters- we had four new first years: a short, flat girl around 10 with frizzy blonde hair and big brown eyes and fake tanned skin named Rona Bedore; a second girl, with hooded gray eyes, wavy brown hair down her back, coca-coloured skin and a curvy, average heighted body, and her name was Ferne Mondoux; a third girl named Quiana Roddam, with amber hair chopped to her neck, jade colored eyes, and a narrow build with a wild look in her eyes and her movements; finally a guy, two slitted copper eyes, rusty skin, dark, thick hair, broad shoulders and an upturned nose and named Jerome Styers. _

"_Potter, Lily." I smiled._

_Lily walked up the stage, tense, small and scared. She looked so cute! I looked at her worriedly, her curly red hair crawling down her back, her big green eyes light, her freckles showing on her light skin. _

_James squeezed my hand, and I smiled slyly. _

_Lily jumped back, probably at something the hat said. Finally, she sighed, and it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"_

_I stood and clapped, as did the others. Lily blushed and walked quickly to me and Roxy, sitting in between us. James took my hand again, and Lily giggled, watching._

_Finally, they called Hugo._

_-J-_

_I really thought he would end up in Hufflepuff to tell you the truth. But, he was, like all of us, in Gryffindor. _

_Lily laughed loudly as Hugo stuffed his face hungrily. James let go of my hand briefly to shove his face in his food when Hugo was bent over it. I slapped James in the arm, smiling disbelievingly. _

_The other new first years, Rich Freedmen and Brendon Harter, laughed, too. It was great, and even better once I learned that James was flirting back and the Quidditch tryouts were tomorrow. I was a shoe in for beater, well, that's what they kept saying._

_James squeezed my hand again. "Hey, ye done? I need to trudged back now or I'll loose my energy boost."_

"_Hu?" I asked and smiled._

_He let go of my hand and stood up. "Never mind. See you later!"_

_I stared after him, mouth open. He does know he just ruined a perfectly good moment, right?_

"_Garr." I said._


	2. Chapter 2

Heartbeats: James's Girl

Songs: Good to you by Marianas Trench, Don't stop believing by Journey, Fireworks by Katy Perry

Chapter 2: Day 1

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of bickering.

"GIVE IT!" Someone yelled.

"MAKE ME!" Someone else yelled, while a whole new voice laughed.

It didn't take me long to rub the sleep out of my eyes, realizing it was Roxy and the other two girls our year.

Roxy was chasing Kate Huftsky around the room. Kate held a silver tube of… mascara. Dark blue. I laughed, too. That was Roxy's favourite. It also happened to be the one that she lost last night before we went to bed, causing her to freak.

Across the room, Peg Holloway was laughing as Roxy tackled Kate to the ground, leaving a huge thud I'm sure they can hear from downstairs… or anywhere in the Gryffindor Headquarters, really.

Peg was a tiny girl with blonde hair, straight, to her shoulders and choppy. Her eyes were a bright blue, and her skin was creamy and smooth. She was shorter than me, and she had a huge smile and thin lips. Her cheekbones were really high, and she seemed like the loud type… when she really was only loud to her friends.

While Kate had long straight brown hair to her mid back, with regular, over-your-eyes bangs. She had an even bigger smile, and brown eyes and tan skin. She was tall, 5'5 or 5'6, and was thin, but bigger than Peg. Her lips were thicker, and she had high cheek bones and a volley-ball player's body. She was muggle-born too, so I'm sure she played volleyball.

I rolled my eyes as Roxy and Kate continued with the fight, quickly getting ready while staying out of the way.

I put my bangs up and applied a little gloss and eyeliner. I put in my dangly black earrings, they were a line of stars. When I was done in the bathroom, Peg ran in and basically slammed the door to lock it. I then changed while they were screaming into a pair of navy skinny jeans, converse and a simple black tee-shirt from Hollister. After laying my robes out on the bed, I ran out screaming as they crashed to the floor next to me.

I had my wand, that was all I needed before breakfast. I wished Peg luck getting out.

There was a growled and a screech as I walked down the stairs, followed by another bang and a crash. Finally, as I reached the bottom stair- where everyone was staring at the ceiling- Peg came running down the stairs and passed me to the Common Room's bathroom, her hair half brushed and her nightgown on over her shirt and jeans.

Hugo laughed by the fire, playing with something in his hands. I was definitely curious.

But, before I could get over there, someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned, and smiled when I saw James.

"Hey." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Hey…" He replied, looking worriedly upstairs. "What's going on?"

I shrugged. "Girl stuff. Normal stuff for us. Kate and Roxy."

James looked scared. "Roxy's not PMSing, is she?"

I laughed out loud. "More like P.M.." (A/N: It means Pre-Menstrual something-something. It's like the 'mother load' of PMSing.)

He paled, and I laughed again. "KIDDING!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, he asked me, "How were you last night?"

I was shocked. 'After you left me there suddenly, ruining what could-have-been?' I thought. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"I mean…" He shifted uncomfortably. "Like, no crying or dreams or anything?"

I blushed. "No. Don't worry." I said, walking away and over to Lily, where she was with Quiana, the A.D.H.D girl with green eyes and chopped amber hair.

"Hey, Lils." I said, sitting on the arm of the chair they were sharing.

She looked up and smiled. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, as was Quiana's, and they were both wearing their robes.

Quiana looked at me and held her hand out. I shook it, smiling. "I'm Quiana, Lily's new friend! Are you her sister?"

I smiled. "No. I'm her friend, too. I'm Rebecca. But people call me Jeanie."

"Well," She said smartly. She actually reminded me of Aunt Hermione. "You're very pretty."

"Thanks", I blushed.

Lily smiled and agreed, making me blush harder. Then Hugo came over with a camera, which I noticed was what he was playing with before, and snapped a picture of me blushing and the girls smiling.

"Hugo, let's take one of us!" I told him and grabbed the camera.

I pulled him to my chest and held the camera up, smiling. When I looked at it, though, Hugo was rolling his eyes. So, I took another of me and him, but when I looked at it again, James was in it, with a very retarded look.

So, I gave him back the camera and searched for James.

-R-

James was hiding behind a pant. How creative.

By the time we got to our table in the Dining Hall, with James rubbing his arm I might add, the other tables were already getting their schedules.

Miss Gerloch smiled as she handed out our schedules, and I groaned. How could she be happy bout this:

Fourth Year Gryffindor: Rebecca Jeanie

8-8:55 am: Transfiguration (Hufflepuff)- Prof. Herman

9-10 am: Potions (Slytherin)- Professor Grumps

10:05-11 am: Herbology (Slytherin)- Prof. Longbottom

11:05-12 pm: DADA (Slytherin)- Prof Plump

12-1 pm: Lunch

1-2 pm: Ancient Runes - Prof Kiki

2:05-3 pm: History of Magic (Slytherin)- Miss Gerloch

3:05-4pm: Care of Magical Creatures- Prof Halen

I groaned, along with the other Fourth years here and at Slytherin.

Roxy and Kate ran to the table, smiling and looking beat. I rolled my eyes. Their 'innocence' wasn't fooling me.

-J-

After breakfast- bacon, cereal, hash browns and eggs- I ran up to quickly get my robes and to my first class. I ate longer than I intended and it was now 7:55. My class stared in 5 minutes. It was across the castle. Sue me now.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. If your wondering what the -J- and -R- are, well, they are like bench markers to tell you were time has passed. J is for James and R is for Rebecca. Well, I'm probably gonna update again tonight or tomorrow. And… REVIEW PLEASE!

(NEXT CHAPTER IS QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS AND MAYBE A LITTLE ACCIDENT THAT BRINGS THEM TOGETHER… only to break them apart soon! And you'll see why Hugo is taking pictures, but for now you'll see him having a camera a lot.)


End file.
